LAX – Follow The Black Pony
LAX – Follow The Black Pony '''ist eine deutsche Fernsehserie, die im Jahr 2010 für VIVA produziert wurde und 10 Episoden in einer Staffel umfasst. Im Mittelpunkt der Reality-Soap stehen der Amerikaner Trevor, der Kanadier Ryan und die Deutschen Eugen und Kevin mit ihrer gemeinsamen Band „The Black Pony“. Mit dieser wollen sie in Los Angeles durchstarten. Handlung Es handelt sich um eine Reality-Soap über vier Musiker im Alter von 17 bis 18 Jahren, die gerne eine Popkarriere starten möchten: Der Amerikaner Trevor, der Kanadier Ryan und die beiden Deutschen Eugen und Kevin musizieren unter dem Bandnamen „The Black Pony“. Die ersten Karriereschritte der Nachwuchsmusiker sollen dabei nicht in Deutschland, sondern direkt in Los Angeles erfolgen, wo die junge Band Hilfe u. a. von Ex-DSDS-Juror Volker Neumüller, Ex-Natural-Sänger Michael Johnson und dem Pop-Komponisten Lukas Hilbert erhält. Episodenguide '''Folge 1: California Dreamin’ Der Traum steht kurz vor der Verwirklichung: Die Deutschen Kevin und Eugen landen in L.A. und sind bereit für eine Karriere im Rampenlicht. Doch das bleibt vorerst ausgeschaltet. Los Angeles hat nicht auf die deutschen Glücksritter gewartet. Keine Spur von Glamour, Stars und Hollywood, für die Berliner beginnt die Auslebung ihres Traums spartanisch auf einem Campingplatz. Und der nächste Schock lässt nicht lange auf sich warten. Leadsänger Trevor erscheint nicht zum ersten Bandtreffen, sondern befindet sich auf einem TV-Dreh. Kevin und Eugen sehen die Zukunft ihrer jungen Band plötzlich nicht mehr so goldig. Die Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 06. Oktober 2010 bei VIVA. Folge 2: He Ain’t Heave He’s my Brother Eugen, Kevin, Trevor und Ryan wachsen zu einem verschworenen Haufen zusammen. Leadsänger Trevor gibt für das Bandprojekt sogar sein Schauspielengagement auf und widmet sich fortan der Gruppe. Parallel kommen sie in der kalifornischen Realität an und lernen, dass man in L.A. nicht ohne einen fahrbaren Untersatz überleben kann. Ein Bandfahrzeug muss her! Gesucht, gefunden, doch ihr schmales Budget reicht bloß für eine Rostlaube, die ihnen sehr bald noch mehr Probleme bereitet. Und die nächste Hürde wartet bereits: In einem kritischen Gespräch mit ihrem Förderer Volker Neumüller wird klar, dass sie schnell ihr volles Talent beweisen müssen. Aber wie? Die Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 13. Oktober 2010 bei VIVA. Folge 3: Trouble Eine Band zu sein, heißt auch zusammen leben zu können. Die vier Jungs brauchen also eine gemeinsame Bleibe. Bei den Mietpreisen ist die Lage jedoch aussichtslos. Der Retter in der Not ist Natural-Drummer Michael Johnson. Er sucht für eine Freundin einen Housesitter. Also ziehen The Black Pony in ein schickes Haus mit Pool in den L.A. Hills ein. Doch der neue Luxus ist mit einigen Pflichten verbunden. Und der Hausfrieden hält auch nicht lange. Während die vier Jungs die Sonne am Pool genießen, kommt überraschend Mentor Volker Neumüller zu Besuch, um zu sehen, wie sich seine hoffnungsvollen Talente entwickelt haben. Was er sieht und hört, gefällt ihm allerdings ganz und gar nicht. Die Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 20. Oktober 2010 bei VIVA. Folge 4: Strong Enough Nach dem großen Krach mit Volker Neumüller ist Katerstimmung im Bandhaus. Die Jungs tun sich schwer, sich für den anstehenden ersten Gig zu motivieren. Dem entsprechend verläuft ihr Auftritt im Cat Club am Sunset Bulevard eher mittelmäßig. Volker knüpft sich seine Schützlinge einzeln vor und zeigt ihnen knallhart ihre Schwächen auf. Die Jungs müssen die bittere Pille schlucken, verstehen aber am Ende, dass sie längst noch nicht so weit sind, wie sie gemeint haben. Nach einem gemeinsamen Ausflug an den Strand von Santa Monica hat sich die Lage entspannt und als Volker ihnen neue Songs präsentiert sind alle begeistert. Eugen legt sogar noch einen drauf, in dem er Volker mit einem selbstkomponierten Werk glatt von den Socken haut. Die Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 27. Oktober 2010 bei VIVA Folge 5: Cry Baby Bandmanager Volker Neumüller ist wieder aus L.A. abgereist, hat aber seine rechte Hand Jane als Aufpasserin zurück gelassen. Jane soll die Jungs auf Volkers Kurs halten. Das heißt für die vier Ponys: Fitness und Schauspieltraining, um auch auf großen Bühnen bestehen zu können. Musikalisch entwickeln sich die vier Talente im Zeitraffer weiter und Eugen kann einen eigenen Song mit den Bandkollegen zum Leben erwecken. Auch die Freizeit kommt nicht zu kurz. Aber ausgerechnet als sie zum ersten Mal auf eine große Party gehen können, muss die Band Babysitter spielen und zuhause bleiben. Dafür winkt ihnen jedoch eine besondere Überraschung. Die Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 03. November 2010 bei VIVA. Folge 6: The Sounds of Silence Die Jungs von The Black Pony haben sich einen freien Tag verdient, den sie am Strand vom noblen Millionärs-Vorort Newport verbringen. Dort machen sie Bekanntschaft mit einem Girl, von dem die Band sogar zum typisch amerikanischen BBQ eingeladen wird. Eine Einladung mit fatalen Folgen: Als sich The Black Pony mit einem Song bedanken will, fehlt Trevor plötzlich die Stimme. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere, hat die Band ihren wichtigsten Part verloren. Und das vor einem bedeutsamen Studiotermin mit Lukas Hilbert, der noch nicht weiß, dass der Leadsänger verstummt ist. Jane und Michael konsultieren einen Star-Doc in Beverly Hills. Die Diagnose verschlägt allen die Sprache. Es scheint, als habe Trevor ein ernsthaftes Problem. Ist das das Ende der großen Ambitionen für The Black Pony? Die Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 10. November 2010 bei VIVA. Folge 7: Mad World Trevors Stimme ist noch nicht wiedergekehrt. Doch die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Um Stillstand in der Bandentwicklung zu vermeiden, will Jane, dass die Jungs weiter hart an sich arbeiten. Unterstützung erhält die Band von einem Überraschungs-Gast: Matt Sorum, Ex-Drummer von Guns N’ Roses. Für Ryan verläuft das Treffen mit seinem Idol leider besonders unglücklich. Um sich wieder aufzurichten, sucht er einen Experten auf. Außerdem steht Bühnenunterricht auf dem Stundenplan und die Jungs treffen den Stylisten von Miley Cyrus. Und als wäre das nicht schon genug Programm, hat Jane auch noch eine weitere Überraschung: Ein Trip in die Glücksspieloase Las Vegas. Doch der hängt noch am seidenen Faden bzw. Stimmband. Kann der Voice Coach, bei dem Trevor einen Termin hat, die Stimme des Lead-Sängers reparieren? Die Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 17. November 2010 bei VIVA. Folge 8: Viva Las Vegas Die Band ist erleichtert, denn Trevors Stimme kann sich dank professioneller Hilfe langsam wieder hören lassen. Jetzt steht dem Vegas-Trip nichts mehr im Weg! Die Vorbereitungen laufen auf Hochtouren. Während sich Eugen und Ryan in einem Promi-Salon die Haare verwöhnen lassen, wird der klapperige Band-Van für die Reise gerüstet. Häufigem Verfahren und allen Gefahren zum Trotz, erreicht die Band nach endloser Wüste Las Vegas. Die Jungs fühlen sich wie im Traum, ohne hier einen Gig gespielt zu haben, will die Band nicht mehr nach Hause. Doch die Jugendlichen haben nicht das strenge Jugendschutzgesetz auf der Rechnung. Statt in einem Club zu spielen, landet die Band auf der Straße. Und macht ausgerechnet dort eine viel versprechende Bekanntschaft. Auf der Heimfahrt erleben die Jungs dagegen den blanken Horror. In einer Geisterstadt werden ihnen alle Instrumente aus dem unverschlossenen Wagen gestohlen. Die Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 24. November 2010 bei VIVA Folge 9: We Will Rock You Ohne Instrumente sind „The Black Pony“ wieder in LA angekommen. Und wie immer, wenn es gerade richtig schlecht läuft, steht natürlich jetzt ein Studiotermin bei Lukas an. In ihrer Verzweiflung bitten die Jungs Michael um Hilfe, auf den selbstverständlich Verlass ist. Nach der Studio-Session mit Lukas taucht unerwartet Volker Neumüller auf. Er will nun Nägel mit Köpfen machen und den letzten und alles entscheidenden Eindruck bei einer Bühnenperformance der Band gewinnen. Nur noch ein Auftritt steht zwischen der Band und ihrem großen Traum. Wenn sie Volker überzeugen, dann folgen schon sehr bald ein Musikvideo, ein Album und der erste Mega-Gig in Deutschland bei „The Dome“. Jetzt kommt The Black Pony richtig in die Hufe. Die Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 01. Dezember 2010 bei VIVA. 'Folge 10: ' Eine Zeit voller Aufs und Abs liegt hinter „The Black Pony“. Höchste Zeit also, die Geschehnisse und Highlights abschließend noch einmal revue passieren zu lassen. Die Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 08. Dezember 2010 bei VIVA. Ausstrahlung bei VIVA Ab dem 06. Oktober 2010 war jeden Mittwoch um 22:00 Uhr eine neue Episode zu sehen, die dann freitags um 16:00 Uhr und samstags um 18:00 Uhr wiederholt wurde. Ab Mitte November gab es montags ab 14:30 Uhr eine weitere Wiederholung. Am 08. Dezember 2010 wurde die letzte neue Episode auf VIVA ausgestrahlt. Ab dem 09. Oktober 2010 wurde die Show auch auf Nickelodeon Germany ausgestrahlt. Weblinks * LAX – Follow The Black Pony auf fernsehserien.de * LAX – Follow The Black Pony auf wunschliste.de * LAX – Follow The Black Pony in der Internet Movie Database * Offizielle Website der Band Kategorie:Sendungen